It Started With A Conversation
by Skylarcat
Summary: It started with a conversation, more precisely one very small, very pink, conversation heart. HUDDY Valentine's Day Fluff. Nothing more, nothing less.


Title: It Started With A Conversation  
Author: Skylarcat  
Classification: Huddy, One-Shot  
Rating: PG 13  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
Summary: It started with a conversation. A Conversation Heart. And goes from there.  
Note: House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

It started with a conversation, more precisely, one very small, very pink, conversation heart, which had been conveniently placed on her desk, in plain view, seeking her attention. Upon it, engraved, were two words: KISS ME. The gesture had her rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time. Valentine's Day wouldn't be complete without candy, games, and her, being more than willing to play along.

After authorizing a few procedures with a flicker of her pen, and just a name, she stood from her chair and headed in the direction of the Hospital's Gift Shop. Once there, she promptly bought a miniature bag of conversation hearts, and quietly headed back to her office. Her swift, steady strides giving away no hint of the game she was about to indulge in.

Pausing at the Nurse's Station, she opened the bag of candy, searching through the numerous sayings, until a small green heart caught her eye. Pulling the delicious sweet from its confinement, she quickly reached for a nearby case file, and neatly taped the treat on the inside, then handed the file to a nurse. "Please make sure Dr. House gets this. It's very important." She couldn't help but grin, just thinking about his face expression as he read the little green heart with the words, 'NO WAY' written along it.

He had been quick in response, having returned to her office later that day, after a meeting to discover a white conversation heart, carefully placed on her chair. This one read: I WANT YOU. She snorted at his bluntness, and opened her office drawer, once more retrieving her own bag of conversation hearts. Pouring a few out onto her desk, she read through the romantic gestures, until she decided on a less then cheesy one. This time she placed the heart into a white envelope, and hastily scribbled 'House' on the outside, then dropped it off in his mailbox. This time the heart was yellow and upon it: 'CALL ME'.

He hadn't, and the rest of the day had been almost painfully uneventful. She found herself searching for the candy pieces randomly throughout the day, always disappointed when nothing shown up.

She had just arrived home when her cell went off, causing her to curse under her breath as she dropped her briefcase upon the coffee table and pulled out her phone from its side pocket. "Cuddy," she answered breathlessly.

"You told me to call," came his raspy reply.

She hadn't thought this through, hadn't figured out what she would say, just in case he surprised her and actually called, and she found herself speechless.

Her silence caused him to speak again. "Well are you going to let me in or what?"

This startled her, and she nearly dropped the phone as she raced towards her front door, half-expecting him to be standing there, and half-expecting him to be pulling her leg, but catching her breath just the same, as her eyes caught sight of his lankly appearance on the other side of her door.

"About time," he mumbled, shifting his weight on his cane, and averting his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, somehow finding her voice, and trying to pretend she wasn't feeling the butterflies fluttering within the pit of her stomach.

He stared at her for a moment, and then held out his closed fist, gesturing for her to take whatever it was that he held.

Hesitating for a moment, she eyed him suspiciously, not sure if she wanted to actually know what he held, but at last curiosity killed the cat, and she reached out her flat, opened palm, ready to accept what he had to give her.

He dropped the item within her hand and she glanced down to inspect it. One very small and very pink conversation heart now rested in her grip, upon it, two words: KISS ME.

This time, she did just that. Stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her lips, and kissing him with all the love in the world.

Who said they couldn't have conversations? And this one came from the heart.


End file.
